


Anything to See You Smile (Drabbles)

by Anonymous



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-05-09 08:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A collection of of drabbles based around Josephine and Adaar's relationship.





	1. Welcome Home (Fluff)

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to make an Ao3 story to keep these things easy to find for me at least and maybe some other people will enjoy them too. They may be slightly edited from there original tumblr posts if I see spelling errors or fix a sentience that's weird.
> 
> This fic was based on the prompt "Welcome Home"

It had taken longer to get back to Skyhold then usual. About halfway up the mountain a sudden storm had rolled through so the Inquisitors party was forced to set up camp and was delayed for almost three days. Even after that when the storm had passed the fresh layer of snow and ice slowed them down significantly.

Seeing Skyhold in the distance felt like more of a relief then it did usually.It had already been a long mission out to the Western Approach and the storm had made the thought of being back there, and seeing her again, all the more sweet.

Entering Skyhold Karaas smiled as he felt the sun on his face. Skyhold was strangely warmer then one would think it would be, it being on top of a mountain and all.  Karaas dismounted and started to lead his mount to the stables.

After handing off the mount to Master Dennet Karaas’ ears picked up what sounds like footsteps crunching in the snow coming towards him. Turning Karaas saw Josephine wrapped in a scarf coming to greet him. Karaas smiled and went to meet her halfway. He bent down to embrace her. She felt warm in his arms.

“Welcome home.” Her words sounded to sweet.


	2. I thought you trusted me (slight angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fic is based off the prompt "Why didn’t you tell me? I thought you trusted me"
> 
> Just for context, my Adaar has seizures that resulted as a side effect of getting the anchor. The mark gives off an electrical like feeling and he gets an aura before they happen so he has a bit of a warning system for them so he's been able to hide them from everyone else.
> 
> I might expand this fic into its own thing at some point. Fic takes place between the end of the game and Trespasser.

Karaas looked down at the cup of water in his hands. He was sitting on the floor of the war room leaned up against the wall. Josephine was sitting next to him. She wasn’t sure whether to feel scared, worried, or angry. 

“Why didn’t you tell me? “ Josephine finally broke the silence. “ I thought you trusted me. “

“Josephine…” Kaaras had just had another seizure except this time his advisers had seen it. He had felt the aura and he had tried to leave the room but he and Cullen were arguing about there requirement methods and Cullen wouldn’t let him leave in the middle of it. Next thing Kaaras knew he blacked out and woke up on the floor with Josephine and the others standing over him looking terrified.

“You said you’ve been having them ever since you got that mark!? And you’ve told no one?” 

“I told Solas…”

“And Solas isn’t here anymore! If you had told us,  _me_ , about this we could have helped you!”

“Josephine…” Karaas was still recovering and wasn’t quite up to fully explaining himself. “There is nothing you can do.”

Josephine wasn’t sure how to take that. She couldn’t deal with this right now. She was just too scared and angry and worried. She stood up and left with out saying anything.

Karaas watched her leave. He pinched the bridge of his nose feeling frustrated and helpless. They would have to have a long talk later tonight.


	3. Clueless (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No prompt for this one just wanted to write it. Its a bit longer then the first two in this collection. 
> 
> This is based on that Cullen seems to be a bit clueless that anything is going one between Josephine and the Inquisitor.

Cullen exited Josephine's office. It was unusual for her to not be there even if it was fairly early in the morning. He had a letter of complaint he wanted to send to one of there weapon part suppliers and he had to take it to be looked over by Josephine.

Last time he had sent one without anyone looking at it first the poorly worded letter had apparently caused quite the kerfuffle. After that he had been instructed to give any letters to Josephine to be read and edited before it was send to avoid future incidents.

Spotting one of Josephine's runners Cullen figured that if anyone knew where she was it would be one of them.

“Excuse me.” Cullen said approaching the runner “I have something for Josephine to look at. Would you happen to know where she is? Shes not in her office.”

The Dwarf runner thought for a moment before speaking. “Well if shes not in her office shes probably with the Inquisitor. Ether in his room or there little spot in the garden.”

Little spot in the garden? Whatever could that mean. Cullen thanked the woman and headed to the inquisitor's room.

\--

No luck. Nether Josephine or the Inquisitor where in his office. Might as well check the Skyhold's garden like the runner had told him to.

Cullen entered the garden proper and spotted the large silhouette of the Inquisitor by the stone gazebo. He approached the structure and spotted Josephine's golden skirt as well. What where they doing out here anyway? Wait, where they kissing?

"Maker...!" Cullen let out out of surprise. The sound got the attention of the two lovers and they turned to look at the flustered commander.

“Good morning Commander Cullen. Is there something you need?” Josephine said with a smile. Cullen could not tell if it was genuine or hiding annoyance.

“Maker, I'm sorry. I didn't mean, I didn't know. I had no idea you two. I'm so sorry I'll just go.” Cullen sputtered out well trying to turn to leave quickly.

“Cullen, wait.” Karaas' voice caused Cullen to stop and face him. “You really didn't know about us?” The Inquisitor sounded genuinely confused.

“No? Why would I?” Cullen answered honestly. Josephine started to giggle at this.

“Cullen what did you think that duel I had you organize was about?”

“I don't know I though you just felt like it.” Josephine laughed at this and Cullen felt himself blush. Clearly he had not been paying attention.


	4. Just Down the Stairs (Light Angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No prompt for this one either I just got ideas.

Kaaras exhaled and watched the smoke slowly vanish into the night air. It had been about a fortnight since Josephine had announced that she was “engaged” and there relationship had gone on hold. Kaaras thought he could handle it. They had been apart for months sometimes when he would go out into the world to take care of rifts or other Inquisition business so this would be no different right? 

Well as it turns out, the deference between missing someone because there several hundred miles away and missing someone because you can not be seen being affectionate towards them even though they are right there, is a big one. 

Damn it he needed to get his mind off her. He chewed on the end of his pipe before taking more smoke in. He shivered as a gust of cold mountain air passed over him as he exhaled. Why did he smoke out on the balcony again?

Oh right. Josephine had told him to stop smoking at his desk because some picky nobles don't like to revive letters that smell vaguely of tobacco. Kaaras had indulged her request and now coming out here to smoke was just habit at this point. He even had gotten a little bench put out here so that he could sit if he wanted to.

Damn it no he was thinking about her again. He reached down and grabbed his drink that was beside him and took a swig. It was red wine. He had never really drunk wine of any kind before Josephine had turned him onto it.

Kaaras put him drink down and put his face in his hands.

Maker he missed her.


	5. You gave me a hickey??!!!? (fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for this one was "You gave me a hickey??!!!?"

“Had fun last night Boss”

Kaaras looked up at the Iron Bull from across the table. Of course he would be the first one to figure it out. No reason to hide it from him at least. Not that you could lie to him anyway.

“Figured out why me and Josephine’s meetings have been getting longer have we?” Kaaras said turning his attention back to his breakfast.

“That was part of it.” The Iron Bull said sounding smug. “That hickey on your neck was the biggest clue though.”

Kaaras’ face flushed and he slapped a hand to his neck.

“Other side.” Bull said sounding amused.

Kaaras switched hands and kept his neck covered as he quickly left the Heralds Rest.

Part way across the courtyard he ran into Josephine and stopped her.

“You gave me a hickey!?” He whispered out harshly.

“Did I? I did not notice I’m sorry.” She said looking apologetic. 

Kaaras’ face flushed once again and he continued on his way to his room to retrieve a scarf.


	6. Don’t leave me please (Angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this this one was “Don’t leave me please.”
> 
> This might be another story that I expand into a bigger one at some point.

It had been a hard week for Kaaras. He had dissipated the inquisition officially and he had been dealing with the ever growing reality of his new limitations. But tonight had been his breaking point.

It had started with him taking a badly needed bath, a challenge in itself, where he had taken out his cornrows to wash his hair. After the bath he had gone to redo them and found that he not longer could. 

Doing his own hair had been a big part of him developing his independence in his youth and now that had been taken from him. That had been the last straw for him and he had had a bit of a breakdown. He had thrown his chair against the wall and had shattered it in a fit of rage and misery.

This was about the time Josephine had walked in on him. She had come to his room to see if he had needed any help with his bath. Instead she had held him well he weeped. 

At some point she had guided him to his bed where they were now sitting. Kaaras felt ashamed to have been seen in that state.

“Kaaras…” Josephine had been trying to talk to him since she had arrived but she was getting nothing. She wanted to comfort him, tell him it would be alright, but she had no idea how. “Kaaras if you want me to leave you alone I…” Josephine said as she started to stand.

Josephine felt Kaaras grab her arm. “No-! No, please, don’t leave me.” Kaaras looked at her tears still visible in his eyes. “Please just, stay with me tonight. I need someone here.”

Despite them being together for two years the two of then had never shared a bed for a full night yet. Thoughts of scandal and rumor ran through her mind before she pushed them out feeling ashamed that she thought of such things at all.

He was in need and screw what anyone else thought of it. 

She wore one in his shirts as a night gown that night and he held her until morning.


End file.
